Angel and the Furies
by rubberducky2010
Summary: What happens when Wesley and Gunn find out about Angel's encounter with the three Furies?


The Hyperion lobby was quiet that night, except for the  
occasional sound of Wesley Wyndham-Price tearing through cardboard like a   
madman.

The shipment had arrived earlier in the day via Special  
Delivery from Giles in Sunnydale.

"Remarkable!"

"Wassup, Wes?" Gunn asked as he placed a broadsword  
into the weapons cabinet.

"This is astounding, absolutely astounding!" Wesley's  
mouth was gaping open.

"Are you gonna tell me or do I have to watch it later on  
DVD?"

Wesley looked up from the old book that sat on the desk  
in front of him.

"Do you remember Cordelia's story about the Furies?"

"The three hot sisters that did the mojo on Lorne's club?  
Those hot sisters?" 

"Indeed. It's seems that one of them has written a book." 

"They don't seem the author types if you get my drift.   
They're more like the type that gets books written about  
'em. More like those books with the centerfolds and stuff."

"Well, this one is very interesting."

"How so?"

"It's about Angel."

"No way. What's a Fury chick doin' writing about Angel?"

"It's a tell-all book so to speak."

"Tellin' what all?"

Wesley flipped through several pages before turning the  
book towards Gunn. 

"These are the Furies..."

Gunn looked at the drawing and let out a long whistle.

"That's what I'm sayin'...hot sisters."

"Magdalena, Alexandra and Betty."

"Betty?"

"Indeed."

"Nice..." Gunn smiled.

"I agree. And, just whom do you think did the illustrating?"

"No kiddin'. Angel drew these?" 

"Flip to 246."

"Whoa!" Gunn grinned.

Wesley turned a few shades of red.

"Damn, that boy can sure draw. Look at the detail on  
the..."

"Guys..."

Gunn dropped the book on the desk, it landed with a loud  
bang.

Angel walked down the stairs buttoning his shirt.

"What's up fellas?"

Gunn almost giggled.

"We should be asking YOU that."

"What?"

Wesley pointed to the book.

"What's that?"

"Angel, it seems that your ahem, shall we say...um,  
indiscretions have been..." 

Angel looked confused. Gunn slapped him on the back  
and hugged his shoulder.

"Man, that chick wrote some thangs about you that'd make  
Hugh Hefner blush." 

"Gimme that."

Angel picked up the book and flipped through the pages.  
He stopped at one particular dog-eared page and sighed.

"I remember that. Man, those were the days..."

Wesley coughed discreetly and grabbed the book from  
Gunn who'd taken it from Angel who was staring off into   
space.

Wesley flipped through a few pages and adjusted his  
glasses.

He read quickly, his mouth gaping at times. 

"Good heavens, Angel! Five days?"

"Actually, it started as four, but Betty joined us and..."

Gunn was standing behind Wesley reading over his  
shoulder. He stepped backwards when he read one  
particular paragraph and nearly fell over another stack of  
books.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, Wes?"

Wesley stood and saluted Angel.

"It's an honor."

Gunn's eyes bulged as he flipped the page in yet another  
book.

He let out a long whistle.

Wesley turned to see what Gunn was whistling at.

"Hey Angel, can you still do that?"

Angel went to stand behind Wesley and Gunn.

"Yeah."

Gunn looked perplexed.

"Wouldn't that give you a crick in the..."

"Not upside down..." 

Gunn sat down heavily on the stack of books.

"Huh?" 

"Double jointed," Angel shrugged.

"Oh," Gunn said.

Wesley turned to look at Angel and pointed at a particular  
picture. "How does that work?"

"Geez, Wes...if I've gotta explain that..."

Wesley blushed. "Never mind."

Angel walked around to the other side of the desk. He sat  
down on a next to Gunn who'd managed to wrangle  
another book from Wesley.

"All these illustrations?"

memory."

"Wow." 

"That's some memory."

"So, whenever you're doing that 'broodin'' thing, like  
Cordelia says and you're staring off into space...you're not  
really broodin' huh? You're flippin' through the pictures in  
your head." 

"Yeah, something like that."

"Damn." 

"Angel, forgive me but...three women at the same time..." 

"Three Furies" Angel corrected...."Oh, and they had this  
cousin named Buttercup, who was part Gigot..." 

"Gigots...the half-demon Fury women with the four..." 

"Yeah. Those. They're great, aren't they?" Angel sighed.

Wesley poured himself a cup of steaming tea and drank it  
without cooling it first.

"Four whats?" Gunn asked.

Wesley eyes were watering.

"Angel...I thought that you were living on the streets in  
1978..."

"Nah, not yet. I was doing a Tony Minero at this Disco..."

"Tony, who-o?" Gunn asked.

"Minero...John Travolta...Saturday Night Fever."

"Oh. Aww, man. Tell me you didn't have one of them white  
suits with the big collar and the..." 

"Nah."

Wesley and Gunn let out a breath.

"It was black."

Wesley spit tea across the desk.

"What does this mean...Love Machine? It was written  
about YOU?" Gunn asked.

"What can I say..." Angel looked smug.

"Alls I know is...whatever you do man, don't let Cordelia  
see this, you'll never live it down."

Angel shook his head in agreement. Wesley swiveled in  
his chair.

"Good heavens, Angel! There are at least thirty volumes  
here!"

Angel went over to look.

"Wait, that's an incomplete set." 

"What do you mean...incomplete?" Wesley squeaked. 

"Where's 23?"

They all turned when they heard a thump on the hotel's  
front desk.

Cordelia was standing there with her hand on Volume 23.

All of the guys stood there with startled expressions on  
their faces.

"Oh, and by the way guys...I can so do page 246."

The End.


End file.
